Merlin
Merlin is a recurring character in the series. He is an immensely powerful elder warlock and the last Dragonlord in existence. Born during the medieval era, Merlin is also a creature of the Old Religion, thus being considered to be the greatest and most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the Earth. He is also an old friend of Oracle's. Having left his childhood in Ealdor for Camelot, Merlin became the manservant and friend of the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. From then on, Merlin began his duty to protect and guide Arthur on his way to the throne, standing at Arthur’s side as his adviser and friend. Merlin was destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live, and to use his powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. However, Merlin was unable to save Arthur from dying at Mordred's hands and he hid himself for many years due to that as both the Old and New Religion collapsed. Oracle himself bestowed Merlin magical powers rivaling that of Michael's, after seeing his pure heart and bravery and granted him Immortality. He chose the reward of his participation in the war with Amara by having his immortality removed by Oracle, as he had grown content with his death and wanted to at long last find peace and see Arthur again in the afterlife. History Early Life Pending. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities Despite his advanced age, Merlin's powers and abilities are far greater than that of even elder warlocks and witches. Even before Oracle upgraded his magical powers, Merlin was already powerful enough that he was already the most powerful Sorcerer to ever exist, exponentially exceeding the likes of John Constantine, Rayne Van Helsing, and all other sorcerers. Oracle deems him as coming the closest to matching the Archangel Ariel among the many magical beings he has met. After said upgrade, Merlin's magical powers have been boosted to rival that of Michael. Merlin has proven to be powerful enough that even Lucifer considered him a genuine threat. As a testament to his power, Merlin was one of the two only sorcerer member of Team Superpowerful, with the other being John Constantine after he was upgraded by God. John admits even with his upgraded power, Merlin's powers is still equal to his. *'Magic' - Merlin is exceptionally talented in magic, said to be the most talented user of magic that the world has ever seen. He quickly became the world's most powerful sorcerer and his powers and skills allowed him to survive the final stand of Camelot without sustaining any injury, whereas many of his kind was killed. Even Oracle was impressed by his skills and powers and noted that Merlin was already as magically powerful and skilled as Ariel even without any enhancement. After Oracle upgraded his powers, Merlin's magical prowess and powers rivals that of Archangel Michael and he is feared and held in high regard by almost any being. Even Lucifer considered Merlin to be a genuine threat to himself. **'Elemental Magics': Merlin has fully mastered all the elemental magics in existence. His understanding and profiency allows him to manipulate the elements to levels capable of surpassing even high-level users of the elements among Angels and Demons. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Practitioner Category:Strongest of the Species